The MAPP Project Administrative Core (Core A) The primary responsibilities of the Administrative Core will be: [unreadable] To provide direction and administrative support to the individual research projects associated with the University of Iowa MAPP Discovery Site [unreadable] To function as the main avenue of communication with other MAPP sites and with program officials at the NIH/NIDDK [unreadable] To maintain fiscal oversight of the University of Iowa MAPP project [unreadable] To assist Project Leaders in obtaining institutional review of their research projects [unreadable] To interface with institutional and departmental facilities utilized by the discovery site